a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle light with LED running light frame structure, which may reduce manufacture cost, enhance market competitiveness, and is specially applicable to traffic instruments such as cars, motorcycles and electric vehicle for combining to vehicle lights, such that the regular vehicle lights may be further provided with frames to accomplish a running light effect to enhance driving safety.
b) Background of the Invention
Cars are nowadays primary traffic and transportation instruments by land, and have been extensively used and become indispensable in industrial development all over the world. As safety is the core issue for vehicle management in all countries, more and more countries are promoting “vehicle format safety detection practice” to control the safety specification before mass production of vehicle.
In some specific roadways or even some countries, it is stipulated that vehicle lights must be turned on even at daytime. However, some drivers might not get used to turn on vehicle lights at daytime or not notice the traffic indications for such a stipulation, and therefore run against the traffic rule and be imposed a fine, or even affect the traffic safety. According to the European Community Rule ECER78, all kinds of new vehicle should install daytime running lights (DRL). In consideration of driving safety and the need of power economization, it has become a trend to develop daytime running lights.
In view of the above, the inventor has researched to bring up a vehicle LED running light frame structure which not only can enhance the aesthetic feeling, but also can save power for the public consumers.